A Wonderful Wolf
by firefly81
Summary: Hermione and Remus share a moment together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to APhoenixRising, my fellow Magpie, for looking this over for me.

This is slightly AU as Hermione and Harry did not go to Grimmauld the summer before sixth year..

Written for Round 2 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Magpies!

* * *

Hermione Granger disliked Grimmauld Place. It reminded her a bit of a Muggle haunted house, run down, dirty, and creepy. Cobwebs seemed to pop up in random places, even if Mrs. Weasley had just cleaned. Shadows skulked in every corner, giving the impression that something was about to jump out at you. Luckily, Hermione wasn't a very jumpy person or she wasn't sure she would be able to stay there at all. Which would be a shame, because for all its faults and general creepiness, Grimmauld Place had one good thing going for it.

The library.

It was truly a wonderful, wonderful library. Bookcase after bookcase piled high with any kind of book one could imagine. There was a large, old oak desk at one end, perfect for spreading out notes. It sat across from the fireplace, which provided comfort on damp and chilly nights. Sure, it might not be as grand as the one at Hogwarts, but she loved it none the less. In some ways, it was more helpful to her as the Blacks had acquired a large collection of books that would never see the light of day in Hogwarts. She spent most of her day, every day, tucked away in the library, a countless amount of books piled high around her.

Her current project was to find as much information about Occlumency as she could. After the fiasco at the Ministry at the end of the school year, she was hoping to be able to help Harry where Professor Snape could not. She knew he blamed himself for Sirius's death, that if he had mastered the art of Occlumency maybe Sirius would still be with him. She was worried about him, greatly so, and she knew that being cooped up at the Dursley's house was most likely not helping.

About a week before Harry's expected arrival at Grimmauld Place, Hermione was once again sequestered away in the library. She had found a good number of books that mentioned Occlumency and she was optimistic. She knew it was a difficult branch of magic to master, but she was hopeful that learning even just the basics would be helpful for Harry.

Reaching for yet another book, Hermione was briefly startled by the sound of the library door opening. It wasn't exactly a normal occurrence for anyone to join her here. Looking up, Hermione took in the presence of yet another person she was exceedingly worried about.

Remus Lupin.

She watched him walk over to one of the many leather chairs in the room, a book in hand. Sitting down, he opened his book and began to read. Hermione continued to watch as he read, surprised that he had not noticed her presence. Given his heightened sense from being a werewolf, she figured he would have known she was there right away. He must have been awfully distracted. She frowned at that thought. Remus was not taking the death of his fellow Marauder very well, not that she expected him to. The lines around his mouth seemed deeper, his eyes wearier than normal. The circles beneath his eyes were now darker than ever.

Even though she told herself she shouldn't be staring, she couldn't seem to help herself. She watched as a slender, pale finger turned the page of his book. The man had truly beautiful hands. Despite his rather haggard appearance, Hermione had to admit he was a very attractive man. It certainly didn't hurt that he was also extremely intelligent. Only in this rather lonely place would she allow herself to admit that she had a bit of a crush on her former professor.

She was jolted from her thoughts as she realized that Remus had stopped reading and was now looking at her with a curious expression on his face. Her face burned red as she became conscious of the fact that she had been caught staring at him.

"Hello, Hermione," he said softly.

"Hello, Professor."

"No need for that, as I am no longer your professor. Remus is fine. Back in the library again, I see. More research?"

"Yes, well, you know me. Research is what I do best. Besides, this library is quite big. So many books, so little time!"

He chuckled slightly at her exclamation and she was happy she could make him smile, even if only for a moment. She knew he had so few reasons to laugh.

"That is very true, however, there is more to life than holing yourself up in a dreary, old library. Don't you think you should take a break, relax a little? Molly told me you've been spending every day up here."

Hermione wasn't sure why but his suggestion to relax infuriated her.

"You don't tell me to relax! I'm trying to do everything I can to help Harry. There is too much information and I feel like we are running out of time!"

Remus said nothing, just looked at her with an infinitely patient look on his face. She immediately felt bad for yelling at him. He got up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

"I know that. But Molly said you've been missing meals and from the looks of you, probably missing sleep as well. I know you want to do everything you can for Harry, but he won't like it if you immerse yourself so much in your research that you make yourself sick. Harry would be beside himself if he lost you, trust me, I know."

And she knew that he did _know_. She wasn't sure anyone knew loss the way Remus Lupin did. She nodded and apologized for her outburst. He waved her off, telling her to think nothing of it, but she still felt bad; he had to be one of the most kindest people she had ever met, and she had shouted at him when he was just trying to help her. He then pulled her up and informed her they were going straight down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She only saw Remus rarely after that. She was happy for him when he finally succumbed to Tonks' advances, even if she was a bit jealous. She was glad he finally had some happiness in his life. The last time she saw him before they left for the Horcrux hunt, he had gotten in a fight with Harry. As they left, without him, she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile on her way out, letting him know that she would protect Harry with all she had.

She didn't know it then, but it would be the last time she ever saw him alive. When it was done, when it was all over, and Hermione saw him lying on the floor in the Great Hall, a piece of her heart broke that day. Remus Lupin was a great man, so much more than just a werewolf as the Wizarding World saw him, and she would always remember him as such.

* * *

Team prompt: Remus reading.

Other prompts:

(2) wonderful

(3) so many books, so little time

(14) "You don't tell me to relax!"


End file.
